


alone with you

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Colin seduces Jensen~, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, using spit as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a handyman that has been working with the Ford family for a few months now, and only comes around when the whole family is at home or when no one is there. One Saturday morning, Jensen comes over to mow the lawn and do a few other things around the house, thinking that the whole family is gone; he's unaware that their oldest son, Colin, is home all by himself and Jensen gets a very unexpected surprise. </p>
<p>(Jensen is thirty, Colin is fifteen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fiction. None of the things you're about to read have happened.

When the lawnmower revs to life, Colin's eyes snap open; he stares at the ceiling and grumbles to himself, kicking the sheets away, allowing them to fall to the floor in a crumpled pile. Then he lays in bed and listens as the sound of the machine moves away from his window and gets closer only a few minutes later, the noise infuriating and loud. With a heavy sigh, Colin sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, pressing his feet flat against the carpet, letting a loud yawn escape as he stands up; his legs are a little wobbly at first, but he takes a step and then another until he doesn't feel like toppling over.

Colin makes his way to the window and yawns again, scratching the top of his head; the hand comes down the base of his skull and he moves it over the side of his neck, dragging it across his collarbone and chest before resting it low on his stomach. He looks out the window and spots the bright green lawnmower and gasps when he sees that Jensen riding it, wearing ripped jeans and a tank-top, showing off his tanned arms; the sight alone is enough to make Colin squeak and he backs away from the window.

"Okay," he tells himself, scratching along the waistband of his boxers, "so no one told Jensen that I'd be home alone -- great." Colin laughs bitterly and bites his lower lip as he walks toward the dresser, opening the second drawer. His fingers grasp the first piece of fabric they touch and he pulls a pair of pajama bottoms out, shutting the drawer quickly. The bottoms are soft and cottony, the feel of the fabric underneath his fingers makes Colin sigh as he slips them on, adjusting the tie so they don't fall off when he walks. 

Even with tying the pants, they hang low on Colin's hips and the bottoms tuck underneath his feet, causing him to almost trip several times on his way to the bathroom. He grumbles about them and, once he was done in the bathroom, rolls the bottoms up until they just barely covered his feet before making his way down the stairs, yawning loudly. The sound of the lawnmower is louder on the lower level of the house but Colin is used to it by this point; he smiles fondly, thinking of Jensen riding the damn thing with a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top on. The thought makes him swallow hard and he shuts his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose, reminding himself that Jensen is old enough to be his father.

Colin snorts at the thought of a father and moves toward the fridge, opening it harder than necessary; some of the things in the door clatter together but he notices, upon quick inspection, that nothing's broken, so he doesn't worry. Eyes roaming over the shelves in the fridge, Colin listens to the hum of the lawnmower, imitating it when the noise gets closer and falling silent when it moves away; it's almost amusing and he allows himself to grin. 

By the time Colin decides on something to eat, the noise outside is completely gone and he freezes, a bottle of orange juice hovering an inch over the counter, his breath caught in his throat. When the sound picks up again, he breathes a sigh of relief and sets the bottle down, moving around the kitchen to grab a few things -- a pot, a bowl, a fork, a spatula, a glass, and a loaf of bread. Once that's done, Colin goes back to the fridge and gets the eggs and the milk, cradling it in his arms as he shuts the door with his foot.

He makes scrambled eggs and toast quickly and quietly, looking over the back window to make sure that Jensen was still outside, even though he can still hear the drone of the lawnmower. The noise is comforting at this point and Colin puts everything away - the eggs and milk back in the fridge, the dirty dishes in the sink - and sits on the counter, listening to the sound from the outside as he eats. 

Time passes and Colin hops off the counter just when the lawnmower gets shut off; he freezes again, watches the back window and squeaks when he sees Jensen walk toward the back door. He can hear the jingle of keys and he sucks in a deep breath, setting his plate down in the sink, gripping the edges tightly, hoping that Jensen doesn't see him.

The door opens and Colin holds his breath, listening to the sound of Jensen's boots as they fall heavy against the linoleum; his heart pounds and he swallows hard, exhaling slowly through his nose. The footsteps stop and Colin breathes in deeply, turning on his heel when he feels Jensen's eyes on him; his face burns when he realizes that he forgot to put a shirt on and that he's standing in the kitchen, in front of Jensen, in just a pair of pajama pants.

"Uh," Jensen starts, chuckling nervously. "I didn't know anyone was going to be here."

"It was a last minute thing," Colin replies. "My mom probably forgot to tell you, that's all," he adds, smiling brightly at Jensen. 

They fall silent and Jensen looks at Colin, his eyes scrutinizing. "Yeah. Probably," he finally says, smiling and flashing Colin his teeth before lifting a hand to wipe at his brow.

From this distance, Colin can see just how sweaty Jensen really is and he lets his eyes wander down, zoning in on the older man's fingers for a moment. The hand at Jensen's side twitches, his fingers curling a little before he shoves it into his back pocket, almost as if he knows Colin is staring at it; the kid almost whines when Jensen does that, snapping his eyes back up, locking them on Jensen's face.

"Do you want something to drink?" Colin offers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, teeth grazing over his lower lip as he forces himself to look at Jensen's face and nothing else. Once or twice, Colin lets himself look at Jensen's chest, noticing how tightly the tank top is stretched across it, but his eyes always go back to Jensen's. 

Jensen hesitates, swallows hard, and nods his head. "Yeah, then I've gotta get going."

"But why?" The question is out before Colin can stop himself, because he already knows the reason why; he doesn't like to be around when his parents aren't, because it looks bad. Colin thinks it's bullshit and he steps forward, pulling at the waistband of his bottoms, hiking them further up his hips; he can see Jensen's eyes flicker down, before the emerald irises are back on his.

"Your parents aren't home, Colin -- it is Colin, right?" Jensen laughs, shakily.

Colin nods and grins. "Yes, it's Colin, and I know that my parents aren't home."

Silence falls between them and Jensen swallows thickly, letting his eyes roam down Colin's body carefully before going back up, holding his gaze. He licks his lips, dragging his tongue over the bottom one slowly, watching as the boy's eyes follow his movement, before he pulls his tongue back, clearing his throat. "You should put a shirt on," Jensen says, his voice tight.

"S'too hot for a shirt," Colin replies, shrugging nonchalantly. " _You_ shouldn't wear jeans when it's like, ninety degrees outside."

Jensen laughs and lifts a hand, scrubbing the back of his neck; his fingers slide across the slick skin and he moves them up, raking his fingertips through his wet hair. He looks at Colin carefully, swallows again, and shakes his head, mumbling, "What -- I can't work in jeans? I don't do shorts, sweetheart." The name rolls off his tongue and Jensen wants to take it back the second it's out - especially when he sees the way Colin's eyes light up - but he knows he's stepped over a line that can't be crossed again.

"Well," the boy starts, a sly grin on his lips, "you should wear them for comfort, not fashion. It's too hot for jeans, and it's _obviously_ too hot for real shirts," he motions toward Jensen's tank top, watching as the older man looks down at it. Jensen shrugs his shoulders and looks up at Colin, biting back a noise when he sees that the boy has moved closer. "The tank top helps keep me cool and gives me a pretty awesome tan," he mumbles, chuckling quietly.

Colin nods his head and swallows hard, looking at Jensen close up; he notices his freckles and how green his eyes are in contrast to the pale tan on his face. The older man is looking back at him, eyes studying Colin's, his lips slightly parted and his tongue darting out, wetting them slowly; it takes all that Colin has not to stand up on his tip-toes and kiss Jensen from the way he looks at him.

Sighing deeply through his nose, Jensen shakes his head. "Colin, I -- I've gotta get back to work," he breathes, the words barely above a whisper. When Colin gets closer, Jensen doesn't back away, but he does lift a hand to grasp Colin's hip, trying to hold him back at a respectable distance. His fingers splay against Colin's skin, feeling how soft it is, his thumb brushing along the bone underneath and Jensen shudders, taking in a shaky breath.

"You've got all  _day._ " Colin lifts a hand and touches Jensen's jaw lightly, feeling his stubble underneath a thin layer of sweat and he swallows, closing his eyes for a second. He can feel every swipe of Jensen's thumb on his hipbone and he moves closer, pressing his body against the older man's; the top of his head nearly comes up to the man's chin, so Colin tucks his head and rests his cheek against Jensen's chest. "You're really hot," he mutters.

"Gee, thanks." Jensen moves his hand around and presses it against the small of Colin's back, pulling him closer although every voice in his head is telling him to let go, that this is wrong -- that he could be in serious shit if he gets caught. "You're kind of cold," he adds in a quiet voice, resting his chin against the top of Colin's head, sighing.

A giggle escapes Colin's throat and Jensen is reminded of just how young he really is; he pulls away and holds both of Colin's hips, squeezing them gently. "I need to get back to work," he says, his tone serious and his eyes locked on the boy's. For a second, Jensen thinks that Colin is going to cry or have an outburst, but he doesn't; Colin just stares back at him, lips pursed, and his eyebrows raised slightly, like he's almost amused.

Before Jensen can open his mouth and say anything, Colin's on his knees on the floor, both hands working at the fly of his jeans. Long, thin fingers work on the button and Jensen can't keep himself from watching them; he knows that he should smack Colin's hand away and leave, call the kid's mother later in the afternoon and tell her he quits... but when Colin looks up at him, Jensen knows he's a goner. Colin's eyes are soft and hidden behind his bangs, so Jensen pushes them out of the way and breathes softly, licking his lower lip as he listens to his zipper being pulled down.

"Colin..." Jensen breathes the kid's name and he's not sure if it's in warning or encouragement; Colin takes it as the latter and hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of Jensen's jeans, tugging them down slowly. The denim slides down his thighs and Jensen shudders, moving a hand to cup the back of Colin's head, breathing slowly, carefully. In the next instance, Jensen's briefs are being pulled toward the floor and he looks down at the kid, their eyes locking until the fabric is pooling around his ankles; when Colin looks down and gasps, Jensen knows that he's officially reserved his seat in Hell.

Neither of them move for a moment and it's Colin who breaks the stillness by moving a hand up the back of Jensen's thigh, working the other up the front of the other, his fingertips dangerously close to Jensen's cock. The feel of the kid's fingers and hands against his skin makes Jensen moan and he closes his eyes, tangling his fingers in Colin's hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Soon Jensen hears himself say, "Touch my cock, baby."

Colin gasps again and moves his hand toward Jensen's cock, wrapping his fingers around the base before stroking up; when he reaches the head, Jensen's hips buck forward and he slips a hand to Colin's shoulder. The feeling of having Colin's soft, tiny-but-still-bigger-than-average fingers on him is like nothing in the world Jensen has every experienced, and he finds himself wanting Colin's mouth on him, in addition to his hand.

"Open your mouth," Jensen breathes, opening his eyes to watch as Colin tips his head back, lips parting slowly; he sticks his tongue out for added effect and Jensen groans. There's no doubt in his mind that Colin's done this before, or at least seen it done before, and that makes his cock harder. "That's it, sweetheart," he purrs, gripping the base of his cock with one hand, cupping the back of Colin's head with the other, "you wanna suck my cock, don't you?" Jensen doesn't know what's come over him, but he doesn't push it away, just accepts that he's fucked up and that he's about to shove his cock down this kid's throat.

Closing his eyes, Colin nods and moans. "Yeah," he blinks his eyes open and looks up at Jensen, "wanna suck your cock d-daddy.." That one word - that  _one fucking word_  - sends electric shocks through Jensen's body and he shudders, gripping the back of Colin's head tightly.

"Good." Jensen barely gets the word out before he slides his cock into Colin's mouth, watching a few inches disappear before the kid gags around what little he's got in. Alarmed, Jensen pulls out and moves his hand forward, thumbing across Colin's cheeks slowly, murmuring soft praises and words of encouragement, trying to get him to relax his throat and open his mouth wider.

When Colin calms down and opens up more, Jensen presses in and groans as he gets another inch in before the kid gags again; the feeling makes him moan as he pulls out, running the head of his cock along Colin's lips. "It's okay, baby," Jensen moans quietly, licking his own lips, looking down at Colin with his tear-rimmed eyes, "Daddy's not mad at you for not taking much, okay? I know my cock is big and your mouth's small, we'll take it slow, okay baby?"

Colin nods again and licks his lips. "Okay, Daddy."

Hearing that word again, Jensen bites down on his lip and wipes the tears away from Colin's eyes, before motioning for him to get up. Once the kid is on his feet, Jensen leans down and kisses him slowly, biting and sucking on his lower lip before pulling away, leaving Colin with a dazed look on his face, bottom lip poked out into a pout that should have been adorable was sexy as hell. A small chuckle leaves Jensen's throat and he sighs, cupping Colin's face in his hands, thumbing across his cheek bones.

"We should go upstairs," he suggests, licking his lips slowly, tasting Colin on them. "I don't want to get caught with my pants around my ankles and my dick hard for a fourteen --"

"I'm _fifteen_ ," Colin interrupts, grinning proudly.

Jensen shakes his head and laughs. "Okay, a  _fifteen_  year old. People will think I'm a sick fuck and... yeah, maybe I am."

Those words make Colin's heart skip a beat and his face falls, lips turning down into a frown as he looks away from Jensen, staring at the cabinets behind him. Guilt and shame pour over him and he bites his lower lip, feeling Jensen's hands on his face, barely listening to the words that are coming from his mouth; he wants to cry, wants to walk away and tell Jensen to forget about it, but then the man is kissing him. The kiss is slow and passionate, rough in just the right places and soft in all the others; Jensen's tongue parts Colin's lips and slips inside, pressing against his own tongue, causing the boy to moan.

Colin's mouth tastes like orange juice and Jensen can't seem to get enough; he licks into the kid's mouth slowly, lapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth before swiping it down, dragging it along Colin's. And the whole time, Colin is a writhing mess against Jensen's chest, so he wraps both arms around him and pulls the boy close, kissing him roughly. He's taken by surprise when Colin's tongue wraps around his own and he moans loudly when the kid starts to suck on it, moving a hand to his ass, squeezing it.

Something goes off in Jensen and he pulls away from Colin, bending over to pull his shoes off, chucking them across the room before kicking his jeans and briefs away. He pulls his tank top off next and tosses it aimlessly before going back to Colin, wrapping his hands around his hips; Jensen lifts the kid easily and Colin wraps his legs around the man's waist, both arms locking around his neck.

"Where's your bedroom, baby?" Jensen's voice is breathless as he cups Colin's ass and carries him to the stairs, taking them carefully. He listens to the kid's noises - the light moans and whimpers, the sudden gasp and intake of a sharp breath - and he grinds his cock against Colin's ass, his thigh -- whatever he can rub up against.

When they get to the top of the stairs, Colin points to the right. "Down the hall, last one on the left, Daddy."

_Again with that fucking name_ , Jensen thinks to himself as he turns and takes Colin down the hall, pushing the door open with his foot, before going into the room. He shuts the door and takes Colin over to his bed, laying him back against the mattress, disentangling the kid's legs from around his waist. A loud, disappointed whine fills the room and Jensen shushes Colin quietly, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of the boy's pajama bottoms, tugging them down slowly. "Daddy's gonna make you feel good, baby. Promise."

"Oh -- okay, Daddy. I trust you," Colin whispers, his voice breathless and quiet.

"Do you, baby? You trust me to make you feel good, trust me not to hurt you?" The words pour from Jensen's mouth like his brain and lips have no connection and he makes a mental note to go absolve his sins after work. He looks up at Colin, pushing the pajamas off and onto the floor, spreading the boy's legs slowly, his tan hands moving up the boy's pale, skinny thighs. "Talk to me, sweetheart, or I won't keep going."

"No!" That one word rips from Colin's lips and he purses them together, a blush creeping along his cheeks; Jensen chuckles, licks his lips and spreads the boy's legs even further. "I mean," Colin sighs, looking down at Jensen with a soft expression, "I trust that you won't, you know, hurt me... and that you'll make me feel good, Daddy." He moves a hand down and touches Jensen's cheek, rubbing it lightly before withdrawing his hand.

Jensen closes his eyes and tilts into the touch before it's gone; once Colin's hand is pulled away, he snaps his eyes open and smiles softly, moving up to kiss the boy's chest lightly. "I've never done this with someone so young. So if I do hurt you, know that I don't mean to, okay?" He ends the question with a soft kiss to Colin's collarbone before looking up at him, searching his eyes and his expression for even a sliver of a doubt. When he doesn't see any doubt or hesitation in Colin, Jensen dips his head down and kisses his chest again, moving down. 

"God," Jensen laughs, "you're so fucking small." He shifts onto the floor, kneeling in front of the bed, leaning in to kiss the inside of Colin's thigh, breathing in deeply through his noise. Above him, Colin squeaks and threads a hand through Jensen's hair, tugging on it lightly. "Is... is that a bad thing?" The kid asks and Jensen wants to laugh again, but he stops himself.

He kisses down to Colin's knee and looks back up. "No, baby," he starts, smiling, "that's not a bad thing at all. I like how you're smaller than me, makes it a lot easier to move you." As he talks, Jensen watches a deeper blush move across Colin's cheeks and he bites the inside of his lip before swallowing hard and settling back on his heels. 

The sight in front of Jensen is breathtaking: Colin is spread out on his bed, his ass and cock just waiting for Jensen's mouth, fingers, hands -- his own cock. It makes his mouth water and he swallows thickly, running his fingers down the length of Colin's thigh, locking eyes with him. 

"Get on your hands and knees for me," he whispers, pulling his hand back, dropping it onto his lap. Colin bites his lip, chews on it thoughtfully, and nods his head before rolling onto his stomach; he pushes himself up and spreads his legs, turning to look at Jensen over his shoulder.

Jensen sucks in a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Perfect. God, baby, you are  _too perfect_ ," he chuckles and moves both hands to either side of Colin's ass, separating it slowly before leaning in to kiss his thigh, just underneath his ass. "Do you ever do anything to your ass, Colin? Finger it, fuck it with a toy -- anything like that?"

"Y-yes, Daddy.." Colin squeaks, closing his eyes but keeping his face turned toward Jensen. 

"What have you done?" Jensen growls the words out and moves a hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers between his lips before pulling them out and pressing them against Colin's entrance. He rubs around the rim and presses his fingertips inside, listening to the boy hiss, mumbling, "Shh, baby. It's okay, just keep talking to me."

Taking a deep breath, Colin turns his head and exhales sharply. "I've used my fingers... and..." he trails off, chewing on his lower lip and pushing back when he feels Jensen's fingers press into him further. A low moan escapes and Colin swallows hard, clenching his eyes shut as he speaks quickly, his voice loud enough for Jensen to hear, "and I've used the end of a hairbrush..."

Jensen growls and pushes his fingers in a little more. "Jesus, baby -- a hairbrush?"

"Yeah," Colin giggles, the noise fading into a hiss. "And I know how to... how to get m'self ready," he admits and Jensen pictures his cheeks going red and he licks his lips, scissoring his fingertips inside the boy. Then Jensen thinks about the kid getting himself ready, his thoughts quickly shifting to Colin on his bed, his thin fingers inside his ass, pumping in and out, and he moves a hand to his cock, stroking it once.

"Did you do anything last night?" Jensen asks, voice low and curious. 

It takes Colin a second to reply and when he does, his voice is quiet. "Yeah, 'cause I was home alone.."

_Christ_ , Jensen thinks as he pushes his fingers in a little more, wiggling them and crooking them slightly, eliciting a loud moan from Colin. He pulls his fingers out and leans in to spit on the boy's entrance, before pushing the digits back inside, slipping them in further than before. Once he's got them all the way in, Jensen starts to separate his fingers slowly, working Colin open as he pulls the digits in and out carefully, listening to the boy's breath hitch; it's all going to his cock and Jensen thinks he'll go nuts if he doesn't fuck Colin soon.

"Tell me when you're ready," Jensen mutters, twisting his fingers inside Colin's ass before pushing them in all the way, crooking his fingertips up. He keeps them bent slightly as he drags them out and he brushes against something that makes Colin squirm and nearly scream his name. "You're --"

Colin interrupts before Jensen can finish. "I want... want you inside me, Jen--Daddy."

Something like a growl leaves Jensen's throat and he pulls his fingers out, spreading Colin's ass again before leaning forward, licking across his entrance roughly. The kid squirms and moans, whimpering Jensen's name out, mixing it with 'daddy' and 'please,' each world as breathless as the first; Jensen ignores his pleas and keeps going, licking into Colin deeper. After a moment, Jensen pulls back and spits on Colin's entrance, pushing a finger inside of him before repeating the action until he's sure the boy is lubed up enough for his cock.

Jensen stands and spits on the palm of his hand, stroking his cock slowly as he looks at Colin, eyes roaming over his shoulders and back, gaze eventually ending up on his ass.  _God.._ _he's fucking perfect,_ he thinks to himself as he bites his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth before moving forward, slipping a hand onto Colin's hip. "I'm going to go slow, baby," Jensen whispers, his voice low and his words affectionate; the boy nods and Jensen watches as his head dips toward the bed.

Just as the head of his cock passes through the first ring of muscles, Jensen thinks that he should have looked for a condom, but doesn't give it a second thought when he feels how tight Colin is around him. The tight heat is almost too much for Jensen to bear and he grits his teeth, moving his hand to the small of the boy's back, pushing down on it. His hips still and Jensen gives himself a moment to collect his thoughts, to breathe and decide if he wants to keep going -- Colin's moans and whimpers and his quiet 'please, Daddy' make Jensen's mind up for him.

"Okay, sweetheart," Jensen breathes harshly, gripping the boy's hips hard enough to leave bruises, "I'm gonna keep fucking you, just be a good boy, okay?" His voice is sickly sweet but rough, words almost breathless as he strokes his hand up and down Colin's back, rough, tan skin sliding against soft, pale flesh. It's almost surreal and Jensen thinks he's dreaming until he slips another inch of his cock into the boy's ass, feeling the muscles clench around him. 

A loud gasp leaves Jensen's lips, followed by a moan and Colin's name, the noises repeating until Jensen is bottoming out; he holds his hips against Colin's small ass and holds onto him tightly, breath coming in harsh pants. As he stands behind Colin, Jensen can't help but think that he's the kid's first fuck and he laughs bitterly, damning himself to Hell for what he's doing to the boy.

"D-daddy?" Colin's soft voice - his sweet, innocent, barely past puberty voice - cuts through the haze of Jensen's thoughts and he shakes his head, leaning over the boy's body, kissing his shoulder softly; he hums and mutters against Colin's skin, "What is it, baby?"

Colin sucks in a deep breath and rolls his hips back against Jensen's -- no doubt he's seen that on TV or on the internet. "Fuck me, Daddy. Said you'd make me feel good and I do, but I want more... Please, Daddy? Please fuck me more," he whimpers, putting on his best innocent act and Jensen groans, letting his head fall against Colin's shoulder before he straightens up.

"Yeah," he breathes, huffing the word out, "okay, baby. I'm gonna fuck you now, nice and slow at first. Then I'll speed up, only if you want it." When Jensen says the last five words, he knows that he didn't need to include them; Colin wants this and Jensen can tell by the way he gasps his name and calls him daddy. He can tell that the kid's ready by the way his hips rotate and how he presses his chest against the mattress, lifting his ass higher for Jensen.

So, Jensen pulls out of Colin at an unbearably slow pace and leaves just the head of his cock inside the boy's ass, looking down and groaning at the sight of his cock disappearing into Colin. They groan in unison and Jensen moves a hand to the kid's ass, gripping the flesh tightly until he bottoms out again with a loud gasp and Colin's name on his lips. This time, he doesn't wait for Colin to adjust before he pulls out and thrusts back in, working up a slow, even rhythm.

Before he can stop himself, Jensen thrusts his hips roughly against Colin and brings his hand down against the kid's ass, the loud slap of skin on skin filling the air seconds before Colin moans his name. Jensen's head feels dizzy and his chest is tightening with each breath; he can't believe he's doing this and he closes his eyes, leaning over Colin's body as he starts thrusting harder.

"Jensen, Jen...  _Daddy_." Colin's moans are loud and drawn out as Jensen fucks him harder, moving a hand to his shoulder, pushing him down against the bed, He smacks the kid's ass again and groans when he hears Colin beg for more, his voice quiet and broken, moans interrupting between each word.

"So fucking tight," Jensen growls, slamming his hips against Colin's before rotating them slowly, grinding against the kid's ass and pulling out all the way. "And you're such a slut for it, huh? First cock in your ass and you can't get enough of it already," he lets out a shaky laugh and teases Colin's entrance, listening to him whine and keen before slamming in harder than before; Jensen grips Colin's shoulder, digging his nails into the flesh.

Underneath him, Colin squirms and pushes back, panting harshly. "Yeah," he moans out, licking his lips quickly, "want your cock, Daddy... Feels so good, Jensen. Wanna -- wanna make you come." The combination of Colin's breathless, fucked-out voice and the words he's saying makes Jensen's entire body tremble and he slaps the kid's ass harder, rubbing the inflamed skin roughly.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's gonna come soon." And Jensen doesn't know the definition of 'soon', because he feels like he could come any minute with the way Colin's muscles are clenching around his cock. He groans loudly - nearly screams - as he starts thrusting in harder, quickly losing his pace as he grips both of Colin's hips again, pulling his ass back. "Touch yourself for me, Colin."

The demand comes out in a harsh moan and Colin nods, moving a hand between himself and the mattress, stroking his cock quickly. He strokes himself in time with Jensen's thrusts and buries his face in the pillow in front of him, screaming into the fabric until his throat feels raw and sore; then he screams more when Jensen's cock buries in him one more time and he can hear the older man moaning his name, calling him baby. It's more than enough to make Colin come and his orgasm hits him hard; he pulls away from the pillow and screams Jensen's name, mixing in the word 'daddy' and a myriad of different curse words.

Jensen pulls out of Colin and the kid whines; his muscles tighten around Jensen's cock and he groans through barred teeth until his cock is free. Panting hard and shaking, Jensen stokes himself and holds Colin down against the mattress, keeping him still so he doesn't get come all over the mattress and sheets when his orgasm hits. With a few last strokes, Jensen comes and gasps Colin's name loudly, shooting come all over the small of his back, getting a few streaks along his spine and his shoulders.

Both of them pant hard as they come down from their orgasms and Colin is the first to speak. "J-J-Jensen," he squeaks out, his voice broken and raw as he tries to turn over to look at Jensen, but the older man's hand on his hip keeps him from moving.

"Colin," Jensen replies in a hushed voice as he calms down, his breathing slowly returning to normal and most of his common sense coming back. When he looks down at Colin's back, noticing the streaks and small puddles of come on the kid's skin, he feels sick; his stomach rolls and he steps back away from the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh shit," he mutters. "Shit, shit, shit --  _fuck_!"

Confused, Colin pushes himself up and turns over, sitting on the middle of the bed, looking at Jensen. He bites his lower lip and drops his eyes toward his lap, fingers skirting over the inside of his thigh as he listens to Jensen curse quietly to himself. Tears well up in Colin's eyes and he sniffles loudly, his bottom lip quivering as he stands, making his way past Jensen; he only gets so far before Jensen's fingers wrap around his wrist and he stops, turning to look at the older man.

"We --  _I_  shouldn't have done that," Jensen starts, his voice soft and Colin swears he sounds like he's going to cry. "It was a bad thing for someone my age to do with someone... with someone your age and I am sorry, Colin." He lifts a hand and cards his fingers through Colin's hair slowly, pushing the bangs away from his face. "If you want to call the cops and press charges against me, I won't blame you."

Colin stares at Jensen, forehead furrowing. "Call the... why would I call the cops?  _I_  wanted it too, Jensen."

"Yeah, but --" Jensen starts, only to have Colin interrupt, his voice loud.

"But  _nothing_! I seduced you, Jensen -- not the other way around. I've wanted this for a while, but you've never paid any attention to me until now, so I figured this was my only chance. I always thought," Colin pauses and looks away, whispering, "I always thought that, if I were older or taller or better looking that you would  _want me_ , but I'm not. I'm fifteen, I'm short, and I'm just -- cute."

A chuckle bubbles up Jensen's throat and escapes as a loud laugh; Colin stares at him, lip trembling even more. "I'm sorry, I -- I'm not laughing at you, Colin," Jensen explains, "I'm just... you're more than cute, okay? You're fucking sexy, but you're fifteen; that's not legal, baby, and you won't be for another year."

"Another few  _months_ ," Colin corrects, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"When you're old enough to consent to this, call me." Jensen leans down and kisses Colin's lips softly; the kiss lingers and it's sad, almost like a final goodbye, though Jensen doesn't want it to be. He hopes that he'll see Colin again in the future, maybe when he's sixteen or seventeen, maybe even when he's eighteen. "But not before then, okay? I can't keep working for your parents because I can't handle being around them and having them not know that I fucked their son."

A few tears stream down Colin's face and he shakes his head, laughing bitterly as he walks to the door, opening it before disappearing into the hall. Jensen watches him leave and stands in the doorway, waiting until the kid is in the bathroom before turning to grab his sheets. He takes the dirty laundry downstairs and shoves them into the washing machine, turning it on and adding laundry detergent before moving back to the kitchen to pick up his clothes. 

Jensen dresses quietly and looks around the room one last time before pulling on his boots, lacing them quickly. Once he's fully dressed, Jensen grabs a notepad and scribbles a quick note for Colin's mom, coming up with some reason for quitting and signing it with 'I'm so sorry, don't worry about paying me for the things I did today. - Jensen Ackles.' He puts the note on the counter and lays his key on top of the piece of paper before giving the kitchen one last glance, swallowing thickly.

When he hears the shower upstairs turn off, Jensen leaves through the back door and puts the lawnmower back into the shed, before piling everything else into the back of his truck. It takes a total of ten minutes to get everything squared away and Jensen looks back at the house, his eyes gravitating toward Colin's window, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Disappointment washes over him when he doesn't see Colin looking back at him and Jensen sighs, getting into his truck, starting the engine quickly.

Backing out of the Ford driveway for the last time is the hardest thing Jensen Ackles has ever done; he knows that he's screwed up a perfect job and he's scarred a young boy for the rest of his life. If he had any sense, Jensen would turn himself into the cops and allow himself to be locked away for life but, in the back of his mind, he knows that Colin would never testify against him. That thought makes Jensen smile sadly as he pulls away, driving back down the road, watching the house in the rear view mirror until it's gone.


End file.
